1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a peripheral device and, specifically, a peripheral device with an input module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid advancement in technology, manufacturing technology for electronic products develops progressively as well. In order to emphasize the portability of electric devices, electronic devices are designed to be light weighed, thinner, and smaller. With respect to the progress of computers, for example, portable laptop computers with relative small size were developed after years since the first desktop computer was released, and, by comparing with the former laptops, the size of laptops available nowadays is relatively compact. Moreover, in order to meet the demand of consumers in favor of compact electronic devices, tablet computers were developed that are further smaller than the laptop computers. Although a tablet computer does not necessary work with peripheral components such as a keyboard and a mouse, the tablet computer has an expansion slot which allows peripheral components to plug in.
Take a docking station with input function as an example. The docking station has a keyboard that allows users to input commands once the tablet computer is plugged into the docking station. However, complicated processes must be done in order to establish a connection between the keyboard of the docking station and the tablet computer, therefore, posing inconvenience to users.